


Sisters

by SPOOKY_JANELLE



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Sisters, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPOOKY_JANELLE/pseuds/SPOOKY_JANELLE
Summary: Lorna Dane loves her siblings. But she been on the run so much that she doesn't know their statues. She wants to reach out to them and beg them to let ber see then, to tell her siblings that she loves them and cannot bear to lose them again. But twenty years of pain and loss stands in her way.





	Sisters

[L](https://media1.tenor.com/images/68fa5c0a95bf5198ece626ab4527242b/tenor.gif?itemid=10390170)orna [D](https://i1.wp.com/78.media.tumblr.com/59778b59f1651ac1fed44685c545b302/tumblr_p1znlxykJi1uh91oco1_400.gif?w=605&ssl=1)ane sighed as she stared outside the safe house that the mutant underground is hiding out in currently. It was still fairly early in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise up above the large empty landscape. Lorna loved/hated sun rises and sun sets. She was always told that they were filled with vibrate shades of reds, oranges and yellows but all she ever saw was shades of of dark emerald green. The only color she'll ever see tell she meets her soulmate.   
 

  Lorna doesn't mind the green though. She took a custom to it. She got used to seeing the color when she arose and when she falls alseep. She likes to think of the color as her own personal grip on humanity. For without it she would have turned into the monster that every none mutant thought she already was. Lorna fears the day she wakes up only to be greeted by a dull grey. The sign of lost Soulmate. The sign that death had taken them. She remembers her father talking about how he felt every single emotion her mother felt when the government killed her. She remembers how her dad described the statically greys and whites that he'll forever be stuck seeing. It sacred her, still does.   
 

  Lorna knows nothing about her soulmate. She guesses that they have to be mutant. It only seems logical for her to think that. She done so much in support of her people and fought so hard against the none mutants that the only thing that seems possible for her soulmate is for them to be mutant. She doesn't know what there gift will be let alone what gender they will be because she thinks both genders are fucking amazing.   
Lorna shakes her head. She shouldn't be thinking about this. Not now. Her green eyes flicker to her best friend, Clarice whose with her soulmate, John. The [duo](https://i2.wp.com/78.media.tumblr.com/4a94d4528b961a6ad0c3da46ce044506/tumblr_oxn2hlmCVb1uwl6nzo2_1280.gif?w=605) is tucked away in a far conner of the room. There holding each as they share a hushed conversation. Lorna has pull her eyes away quickly as she feels the sensation of jealousy prick it's way up her spin. But turning the other direction doesn't help either as she see just meet by the sight of the Strucker [siblings](https://i0.wp.com/www.bloomeration.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/05/giphy-7.gif?resize=779%2C438). Her heart sinks as thoughts of her adopted siblings flood her mind. She miss them but she has no clue on where they are or if there alive.   
  

 " Lorna, your gonna wanna come see this." 

  
Called her best friend [M](https://78.media.tumblr.com/f120fe7247617ad0d931faad143f2e27/tumblr_inline_oy7e0syvRv1v80txy_400.gif)arcos. She frowns and crosses her arms over her chest as she makes her way over to him. She walks into the den that was full of computers and one giant tv. The female mutant's eyes flickered up at the screen which was playing the news. A loud gasp leaves her lips as the news plays footage of her little sister fighting of rapid reboots. Expect her sister has mutations like hers. She watches as Wanda flicks her wrist before it soon erupts in dark scarlet red ( According to Mr.Strucker). It looks similar to her own but she could tell that Wanda wasn't bending the metal due to the movement of her hands and how the bots broke apart. Her heart beated fast as a quick flashes of sliver rushes to her side. She heaved a sigh of relief as she watches Pietro stopped running and picks up their sister before dispersing in blink of an eye leaving a trail of sliver. 

  " Their alive!"

  
Cried Lorna in relief. Her body shaking as tears rapidly roll down her checks. She was more than relieved about her siblings beging alive and were clearly mutants.  
 

  " I have to go get them. They could be in danger."

   
Stated Lorna defensively. Her over protective older sister instincts seemed to take over her as she stared at the screen.   
 

 " I hardly doubt there in danger. It seems they been confirmed as new members of the avengers."

  
Reasoned Marcos. Lorna let out a weak joyous laugh as she leaned up against the wall.   
  

" Dad would be proud that their following in his foot steps. His good footsteps." 

  
Said Lorna wearily. Clarice walked into the room followed by John. They had heard the whole conversation. Clarice's vibrant green eyes flickered over to Lorna than to Marcos. She already knows the questions that they were about to ask and Clarice already knows her answer to it. 

 " I'll do it. I'll get you into the tower." 

  
Said Clarice with fiery confidence. John looked at his soulmate in genuine surprise and worry. He reached down and took her hand. Lorna could tell that he didn't like the idea of her going into danger ( He's her soulmate, so of course he isn't.) but he seems to also know that Lorna of all mutant deserves this. She deserves to have what's left of her family.   
 

  " Are you sure? This dangerous for all of us. I mean were talking about you guys going into a den of superheroes and I doubt they do well with mutant strangers. I don't think any of else want to get arrested and I especially don't think you want to go to jail again, Lorna." 

  
Retorted Mr.[S](https://media.giphy.com/media/3ohhwmxdyai3a9AV0I/giphy.gif)trucker as he tried to be there voice of reason. Lorna let out a deep growled in responses. She clenched her fists makingthe metal objects in the room to stir. 

    " hypocrite." 

  
She sneered angrily. She took a threating step towards him causing the metal objects to rattle even more. She sent her icy cold glares towards the older man.   
  

 " You went to mutant underground because you wanted to protect your family. You broke the law for your children. And your trying to tell me that I shouldn't risk my life to see my sister and brother. My only family members that your government hasn't killed." 

  
She roared. She was beyond furious now. Marcos and John had gone suspiciously silent. They knew Lorna's family story. Her story. A story of how her father, Erik Leinsherr better known as Magneto had been hunted by not only his past misdoings but the government as well. The same government that murdered her little sister,Nina and her mother in cold blood. All because they were mutants. 

   " Lorna...calm down."

  
Said Marcos softly as he stood up and brought the girl into tight embrace. Lorna let out a sob making the objects stop shaking.   
  

  " You'll get back to them. I swear." 

* * *

    [W](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e8/11/bc/e811bc15a53b5dee689b2e8a2c3a41f2.gif)anda [M](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7289af0b8f53e5b54f9c76146df22ce8/tumblr_p4q78imcBa1wsop9xo1_400.gif)aximoff growled as she lifted her fist. Her fist slammed into the punching back with full force. She grunted. Wanda pulled back before hitting the bag again. She hissed in pain as she hit the bag again. Her fist was slightly bloody and felt numb with pain. But she didn't care. She need something else to focus on. Something rather than the chest numbing pain of losing her twin. The memories of his death playing on constant lop in her mind. She was torturing herself worse then Hydra ever did. She was pushing herself past her own breaking point.   
 

  Her hands erupted in deep scarlet color as she slammed her hand into the punching bag. The bag went flying across the room. She growled. She clenched her bloody fists. Her head fell forward as silent tears rolled down her checks. She jumped as she felt someone touch her shoulder gently. Almost as if she was made of glass, so they had to be delicate with her.

      " Wanda?" 

[T](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9b/e1/43/9be143374682d5e539e801594cd4ab1b.gif)homas [S](https://i.gifer.com/ZJ8M.gif)tark questioned softly. She whirled around to look at the boy. His brown eyes looked at her with pity and concern. She hated it. She hated everything about his stare. 

   " I felt your distress. Your distress about your brother."

  
He admits gently. The empathic mutant pulled her into a hug. She her body was stiff at first before she eventually melted into the hug. She finally gives in. She let's down her emotional wall that she been putting up lately and breaks into a loud sob as she cries into her friend's shoulder. 

     " It's all my fault." 

  
She cries. Thomas sighs. He shakes his head.   
   

" It's not your fault Wanda. You need to stop blaming yourself." 

  
He retorts. She shakes her head. She can't. Wanda can't help but blame herself. She wonders if he would have still died if she hasn't done the right thing. She knows it bad to think that. To think of herself rather than all the innocent lives she she saved. But she only human. 

  
   To make matters worse, She had found her soulmate. Which makes her feel guilty. Guilty because Pietro never did get to meet his soulmate. Let alone find them. He never get to see past the foggy blue grey colored world. He never got to see the world as she does. The world full of bright vibrant colors. Wanda can't help but feel bad for who ever his soulmate is. 

  
   Thomas breaks away from their hug before making his way over to where the first aid kit sat in the training room. He pulled out some tan bandages before making his way back over to her. He gently grabs her hand before he started wrapping the bandages around her hand. He seemed so calm. It genuine surprised Wanda. She thought the empath would be more of wreck considering her influx of emotions. 

  
   " How do you do it? How do stay so in control." 

  
She chocked out. He didn't look at her. He just continued to wrap her injured hand.   
 

 " I don't. " 

  
He responded dully. He looks up at her. A small smile on his face. 

  
   " I still feel everyone overwhelming emotions but I do what can to help then feel at ease. Some, such as yourself, are much harder to help. " 

  
He admits as he fastened the bandages. He looks back at her. 

  
   " But it doesn't mean I give up hope." 

  
He adds with one his adorably awkward grins. He bops his shoulder with hers. Wanda gives weak nod of agreement. She wipes away all her tears before she gives him a weak smile.

  
   " Now let's go break out the sad movies and the ice cream cause apparently that how 'Normal' cope with these sort of things." 

  
Thomas states. Wanda laughed as Thomas used air quotations when he said the word normal. 

  
   " Theres that smile." 

  
He cheered as he lightly poked her check. She rolled her eyes but smiled.   
 

 " Your such a dork." 

  
She muttered as she linked arms with him.   
 

 " Well, I'm your best friend. So I sorta have to be. It's in my job description!" 

  
He replied happily.  She shook her head in exhaustion. 

   " I need new friends." 

  
She teased. Thomas gave fake gasped.   
 

 " Rude." 

  
He said sassily. She laughed and followed him into the elevator. He hit the button for the main floor before the doors slowly closed.


End file.
